criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Fake News
Fake News is a case featured in Criminal Case as the nineteenth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred tenth case overall. It takes place in Altered Present. Plot Jack and the player went to the Sphinx News newsroom disguised as security officers to meet up with resistance-allied journalist Tabu Kebu in order to get the team's time machine back. However, they found Tabu poisoned to death. Mid-investigation, the team was sent to the restricted area, Sector 7, where there had been an unauthorized entry, only to find that it was a re-education center where people were forced to watch Sphinx News in order to meet the required daily viewing quota. Later, re-education subject Moz Burgess took over the airwaves to rant about how Tabu was an enemy of the Ptolemy regime. The team later found enough evidence to arrest Tabu's intern, Akhen Khaba, for the murder. Akhen admitted that Pharaoh Ramses XLIII paid him to kill Tabu, as the journalist's investigation into the re-education center eventually led to his discovery of the existence of a special technology that the Ptolemys were hiding from the public. The team handed him over to the security head, who would take him to the authorities. Post-arrest, Jack and the player went to the newsroom to find Tabu's notes on the Ptolemys' secret technology. There, they found a map which (per Kai) confirmed that the secret tech was indeed their time machine, which the Ptolemys stored in a secret room in their royal pyramid. The team then approached palace insider Ravi Jabari, who agreed to help the team access the secret room. Meanwhile, Amy and the player found Orlando in the Red Heron café after he had left the resistance headquarters to clear his head. The team also retrieved a letter Orlando had written to Sirius Atwood detailing their marriage and his death in the original timeline before Sirius could read it. After all the events, Isabelle Huxley told the team that they would infiltrate the pyramid during the changing of the guards that evening. Later, as the team prepared to execute their plan, the royal guards stormed in, placing them under arrest for plotting against the regime. Summary Victim *'Tabu Kebu' (found poisoned at Sphinx News) Murder Weapon *'Scorpion' Killer *'Akhen Khaba' Suspects C310P1.png|Sirius Atwood C310P2.png|Akhen Khaba C310P3.png|Tamat Loren C310P4.png|Anka Wadj C310P5.png|Moz Burgess Quasi-suspect(s) C310PQ1.png|Penelope Sage C310PQ2.png|Ravi Jabari C310PQ3.png|Orlando Ordelaffi C310PQ4.png|Isabelle Huxley Killer's Profile *The killer has a pet scorpion. *The killer knows hieroglyphs. *The killer worships bastet. *The killer has mosquito bites. *The killer wears a nose ring. Crime Scenes C310CS1A'.png|Newsroom C310CS1B.png|Newsroom Desk C310CS2A'.png|Central Park C310CS2B.png|Information Panel C310CS3A.png|Indoctrination Room C310CS3B.png|Indoctrination Console Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Newsroom. (Clues: Pocket Watch Engraving, Broken Badge, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Tabu Kebu) *Examine Faded Engraving. (Result: Watch Engraving; New Suspect: Sirius Atwood) *Ask Sirius Atwood about the victim's murder. (Prerequisite: Watch Engraving unraveled) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: ID Badge; New Suspect: Akhen Khaba) *Ask Akhen Khaba about suspicious activity at Sphinx News. (Prerequisite: ID Badge restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Central Park) *Investigate Central Park. (Prerequisite: Akhen interrogated; Clues: Clapper Board, Trash Can) *Examine Clapper Board. (New Suspect: Tamat Loren) *Tell Tamat Loren about the victim's murder. (Prerequisite: Journalist Name decoded) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Hieroglyphic Note) *Analyze Hieroglyphic Note. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows hieroglyphs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pet scorpion) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Indoctrination Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Scorpion, Champagne Bottle, Locked Tablet) *Examine Scorpion. (Result: Slimy Substance) *Analyze Slimy Substance. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Scorpion; Attribute: The killer worships bastet; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Information Panel) *Investigate Information Panel. (Prerequisite: Slimy Substance analyzed; Clues: Torn Photo, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Collage) *Ask Tamat Loren about her professional jealousy of the victim. (Prerequisite: Collage restored; Profile updated: Tamat has a pet scorpion, knows hieroglyphs and worships bastet) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Sirius Atwood about his text messages against the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Sirius has a pet scorpion, knows hieroglyphs and worships bastet) *Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Gift Tag; New Suspect: Anka Wadj) *Question Anka Wadj about the victim. (Prerequisite: Gift Tag unraveled) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Patient File Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Moz Burgess) *Ask Moz Burgess about the victim. (Prerequisite: Moz Burgess identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Moz Burgess about his true feelings about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Newsroom Desk; Profile updated: Moz worships bastet) *Investigate Newsroom Desk. (Prerequisite: Moz interrogated; Clues: Message to Victim, Locked DVR) *Examine Message to Victim. (Result: Blue Particles) *Examine Blue Particles. (Result: Moisturizer) *Ask Anka Wadj about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Moisturizer identified under microscope; Profile updated: Anka knows hieroglyphs) *Examine Locked DVR. (Result: DVR) *Analyze DVR. (09:00:00) *Question Akhen Khaba about his conflict with the victim. (Prerequisite: DVR analyzed; Profile updated: Akhen has a pet scorpion, knows hieroglyphs and worships bastet) *Investigate Indoctrination Console. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Re-education Equipment, Torn Rubber) *Examine Re-education Equipment. (Result: Victim's Travel Mug) *Analyze Victim's Travel Mug. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has mosquito bites) *Examine Torn Rubber. (Result: Mask) *Analyze Mask. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a nose ring) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Time is a Lie (4/5). (No stars) Time is a Lie (4/5) *Investigate Newsroom. (Available after unlocking Time is a Lie; Clue: Gym Bag) *Examine Gym Bag. (Result: Map) *Analyze Map. (06:00:00) *Ask Ravi Jabari about the secret chamber in the royal pyramid. (Prerequisite: Map analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak with Penelope about Orlando. (Available after unlocking Time is a Lie) *Investigate Information Panel. (Prerequisite: Penelope interrogated; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Picture) *Analyze Picture. (09:00:00) *Convince Orlando to return to the resistance HQ. (Prerequisite: Picture analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Central Park. (Prerequisite: Orlando interrogated; Clue: Letter Box) *Examine Letter Box. (Result: Orlando's Letter) *Consult with Isabelle. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Egyptian Guard Mask) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Altered Present